


The Wolf and The Dog

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Arya hides from her fathers killers in Braavos a familiar face spots her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd blocks her as she moves through them. As quick as a snake is all she thinks as she dodges person after person, until she falls over a large foot. She glances up and to her horror a face scarred by fire is glaring in to her eyes. No, I saw your wounds, I should have given you to the many faced god she thinks. He grabs her arm and pulls her up roughly. "Come 'ere wolf bitch." 

He looks her up and down. "You may dress like a commoner but you ain't one, now let's go." She fights him as he drags her along, she begins punching, biting, kicking him everything she can do, she does. "Stop fighting me, you dumb bitch. Your brother and sister want you back." She stands still in shock as the words she had dreamt of for so long are said to her. She allows him to pull her to a ship at the docks. Needle she remembers. "I need my sword." She shouts at him then with new found strength she pushes herself away from him and she runs to get her sword, Jons sword.

She collects it from the steps where she hid it. Arya had come to Braavos with no one and nothing, now she has a family and a home. With Needle in her hand she runs to the ship, to The Hound. He would take her to her sister, to Sansa with her glowing red hair and her sparkling blue eyes. "Come on girl." "Where is my sister?" "In Winterfell, she is with your brother Rickon." "He's dead." "He was, he was found hiding on Skaggos. Stannis' hand brought him over, with his wolf." His words shock her but she cannot show, it not to him or anyone. "Shaggydoy." She breathes. 

"How did you find me?" "Logic. Your dancing teacher was from 'ere werent he." She nods at him. "We set sail on the morrow. This ship will dock in White Harbour and we will ride back to Winterfell." He escorts her down below deck. She notices his limp and she feels a slight feeling of guilt then it fades as she thinks of Myca and her father. "Why are you here for me?" "Your sister asked me to try to get you. I am now in your sisters service." He takes a seat on one of the two cots in it.

She sits on one of the cots. "Why you?" She asks. "I'm the only one that remembers your face, the new knights in her service won't know you from a common whore." She lies back and kicks off her boots. "Gods you've grown since I saw you last." She smiles to herself. "Aye that's what happens when we don't see each other for years, stupid." She says loudly. She expects a reply but she gets none so she tries to get some sleep but she thinking of Winterfell, the Godswood even Ice. She hadn't realised how much she had missed it all until now. 

Sleep takes her as she thinks of the family she had lost long ago. In her dreams she and Sansa still share a bedchamber, Robb, Rickon and Jon are throwing snow at eachother, Bran is climbing the walls and they are all smiling. Her father and mother are sharing a kiss. She feels truly happy until the dream ends and the harsh reality hits her like a fist in the gut. Her eyes open to the gentle rocking of the ship on the water. She lies back trying to return to that sweet dream, but she cannot so she slowly walks to the cabin door. Glancing back at The Hound she leaves him to sleep as she slowly opens the cabin door.

She begins to look in to what other cargo the ship is carrying. She finds some stored food, some strange barrels and a man with a dagger in his hand flicking it in to the wood of the wall of the ship. She looks at the man with his scar across his eye and he looks at her. "Come 'ere girl." She wishes that she had Needle. But she doesn't, so she obeys him. He pulls her by the arm so she's closer to him, she can smell the wine on his breath. He grabs her face with his free hand. "You're a pretty thing. I reckon I'd get some money for you in Lys, but we're headed the wrong way." 

His dagger is stuck in to the wood so Arya reaches for it, he spots this and slams her in to the wall. As quickly as she can blink he has it at her throat. "Y'know if you weren't so pretty I'd kill you." He pulls at her ragged breeches revealing her sex to him. She knows that her fighting him will hurt her more than he already is going. His fingers slide over her newly grown hair, then they find her folds. She didn't want this, she just wanted to look around the ship. She gasps as he pushes a finger inside of her, she tries pushing him away but she can't. "I never had a maiden before." He hisses in her ear as he pulls his finger out of her. For a moment Arya thinks that Sandor will come and kill this fucker but she knows he cannot hear her silent pleas for help and he would probably leave her to this.

The man pulls himself out of his breeches "Put this in your mouth." She replies with a firm no as he tries to pull her to her knees. "Take everything off you whore." She pulls off her breeches and her tunic. She stands before him as naked as she was when she came in to the world. "Do as I say and I won't kill you." She nods as she falls to her knees. He is hard as he pushes her head forward she is forced to take him in her mouth. Arya makes fists as she allows him to use her, the nails cut in to her palms.

She feels a sickness within her stomach as he uses his hand to move her head backwards and forwards by her hair. After a few minutes of forcing herself to swallow his manhood he pulls himself out of her mouth. With his hand still in her hair he pulls her to her feet. He pushes her back up against the wall with his mouth upon hers, his tongue invading her mouth, as she feels him pull her legs around his waist, then he thrusts himself in to her deeply. She feels a sharp pain travelling throughout her body as he takes her. She feels her eyes fill with tears as he thrusts in to her so deep that he is in her to the hilt.

She had once been told that a girl should be a maiden upon her wedding day but she was one no more. She refuses to let the tears fall as he pumps in to her over and over again until he spills his seed within her, as he lets himself go within her he grabs her hip so hard she feels it begin to bruise. Arya feels his weight against her as he leans in to her, panting deeply. He pulls out of her and she feels a sticky wetness running from her sex then dripping down between her thighs. He lets her go and she slides to the floor feeling dirtier then ever. 

He turns to her and says with a horrible grin "You were good. Now fuck off and keep the bastard." She feels a blinding hatred for him as she takes his dagger from the floor and sinks it deep in to his neck. Stick em with the pointy end she remembers Jon had told her, once. "Valar Morgulis." She whispers as she pulls her breeches back up, she then makes her way throgh the door. Arya feels a soreness in her belly and a weakness in her legs as she returns to the room to the cot and The Hound. She enters to see Sandor laying on his side, she wants to sleep in the other cot but she needs company even if it's his. With her blood and that bastards sickening seed on her legs, she curls into a ball next to him and he puts an arm over her waist pulling her closer.

Exhausted she falls to sleep but this time her dreams are full of the horrors of her life and the tears she has shed them for. Robb and her mother at the Twins. Her father at Baelors Sept, Bran and Rickon in Winterfell. The last terrible memory is of the scarred man and her lose of her maidenhead. She is woken by Sandor trying to climb over her. She tries to sit up but a dull ache returns to her belly. "What in the Seven Hells were you doing lying there with the likes of me, girl?" She looks up at him as she begins to stand wincing at the pain. 

"What's the matter with you girl?" He asks her quietly. She feels her breeches to find that the proof of the night before has hardened and stained the fabric. She pulls them off with ease. She looks at the side of her hip to see a purplish hand print and the blood that had dried between her legs. "Who the fuck did that?" He asks seeing her hip. She ignores him until he asks. "Was that me?" She turns and sees a look of genuine guilt passes over his face for a split second but then it disappears with a shake of her head. "Who?" "He's dead now." He go to the door and he utters "Good."

Then leaves only to return with a bowl of water. "Clean yourself girl." He passes it her as she takes a cloth, dipping it in to the water. She does as she is told. "No one will know of this." He says as she wipes the damp cloth over the dried blood on her thighs. At first it smears, then it cleans away. She can feel his eyes on her as she washes, Arya should be embarrassed but she isn't, she just feels sore. After she is clean, she looks at her breeches only for Sandor to give her a pair of his to cover herself as she cleans the breeches in the water. 

A fear rises in her stomach. She speaks with a shaky voice. "Do you think Sansa will hate me if she finds out, I'm no longer a maiden?" She looks at his scarred face. "No, she will always love you else why would she have sent me." She smiles at him, for the first time she realises. She leaves her breeches to dry. Silence falls before the two of them. "Your butchers boy. I shouldn't have run have 'im down." She had never expected him to speak about it nevermind apologise. "I was told to kil 'im so I did. I didn't want to but..." She cut him off. "I forgive you." She mutters to him, in her heart she could never forgive him, at least not truly.

She happily changes the subject, Arya was tired and curious. "Is my sister wedded?" She asks him. "Yes, she was wed to the Imp." He whispers back. She thinks back to the Imp with his stunted legs and twisted body. He was an ugly little thing, she knew Sansa was disappointed that she didn't marry a beautiful knight from one of the songs she had always loved so much. "Is she happy with him?" She asks. "No, she wasn't. He disappeared after killing Joffery. He is most likely dead but it makes no difference Stannis anulled the marriage not long after he claimed the throne." "She has not wed again?" She asks. "No, whatever the reason she never said." 

He brushes his massive hand through her hair and for a moment she thinks he means to take her, but he withstrains himself from it. She thinks of being taken by him, Arya feels a sickness in her stomach and the familiar soreness down in her sex. She thinks of The Hound, his face is terrible but he had shown her a kindness many would not have. "Will it hurt again?" She asks him. "Yes then the pain will stop and you will like it." He answers. "It can feel good for the woman?" "Aye, you will enjoy it after a few uncomfortable times." Knowing he wants her, Arya places her hand on the front of his breeches.

He stands up "What are you doing girl?" She stands, her fingers undoing his breeches. "Don't... I'm warning you girl." He hisses in her ear. She resumes her position from earlier, to her knees, she finds him hard. She does what she had been forced to not long before. She regrets it but Arya had been lost in the moment. A few whimpers escaped from him, she lets him out of her mouth and she strokes him with a hand. His hips twitch with excitement.

His member was bigger than the one who had taken her maidenhead. Sandor pulls her arm up to stand, she does and he bends to kiss her deeply. She finds herself wondering if he can taste himself upon her lips. He pulls her tunic off to put his hands upon her small breasts, Sandors tongue invades her mouth. She feels a tingling in her sex as he kneads her breasts.

He pulls away from her for a second. Her lips miss the heat of his kiss. "Are you sure you want this?" Arya nods. He pulls his breeches down, her blood had stopped but she is sore, as he rubs a nub that sent spikes of pain and pleasure through her. She feels herself getting wet as he pushes her on the cot. She lays back as he puts his mouth on her nipple, Arya couldn't hold back a moan as his tongue circles her nipple.

She feels him outside the wet folds as he attends to her nipples. She feels a tension building up, with a quick, hard thrust from The Hound he was in her half to the hilt. She thought back to last time but she hadn't felt thiskind of pleasure before. Her inside burn as she adjusts to his size then the pain increases as he pulls out the thrusts back in over and over again, going deeper and deeper in to her. His mouth toying with her breasts, he accidentally bites down upon her breats as finishes within her.

Sandor stays within her for a moment after he is spent. He pulls out and they both hear a horrible wet sound as proof of their joining. He lies down next to her. "Did I hurt you?" She nods and he looks at his seed between her legs, "Did you like it?" She nods and he plants a kiss upon her sweaty brow. "I told you so." He smiles a tiny smile. "We can't do that ever again. You are a lady and I am a dog." She nods at him and she cleans herself up again as Sandor lays on his cot. "I should get rid of 'im. He will start to smell soon." He stands pulls his breeches up and leaves the room.

She thinks of him within her, the feeling of complete bliss that had gone through her as he had had his mouth over her breasts. She had liked it more than she could ever admit to herself. He had made her feel nice and she had pleasured him. His words ring hrough her head as she realises he will never have her like this again. She hates him but she still wants him. It confuses her but as her hips ache she feels herself hunger for him again but it wouldn't happen. He returns and lays on his cot. She puts herself next to him and she runs her hand over his thigh. "No, get out of here girl." So she does, she leaves him alone, not touching him at all for the rest of the journey.

She and Sandor continue on the journey to Winterfell in peace, weeks pass and they both become restless. She notices him looking at her chest many times, once she noticed he was hard, but he never touched her again. A tenseness hung it the air between them. When they finally dock in White Harbour, Arya wants to get on a horse and ride to Winterfell as fast as possible but the snow and the winds slow them down. The Hound pays for two palfreys and they begin the ride north.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hound

The ride to Winterfell was long, hard and cold. They rode in silence for most of the journey, only stopping to make camp at night. The first night was terrible, they had to huddle together for warmth where he had stolen a few kisses from her but he hadn't taken her again. When they had reached Winterfell, the Little Bird embraced the She Wolf and they had disappeared together. Sandor had barely seen either of them in the week they had been back a week.

Neither Arya nor himself had mentioned how he had fucked her the day after she had lost her maidenhead by force. It still made him feel guilt when he thinks of her little breasts moving beneath the power of his thrusts. He sits on the bed in the chambers that he had been given by Sansa as he thinks of her younger sister. Arya had grown in to a beautiful girl, not quite like Sansa but still beautiful. He remembers the sight of his seed coming out of her sex, Sandor hardens at the thought. He unlaces his breeches and lays back, rubbing himself.

A knock upon the door disturbs him, with his cock throbbing he places it within his breeches and tries to hide it. "Come in." He calls out with a laboured breath. The door opens to Sansa, she strides in and sits upon the bed. With a low voice she asks him "What happened to Arya?" "What do you mean, Little Bird?" Asks sitting up. "She cried out in her sleep for someone to stop."

She turns to face him. "Did you rape my sister?" She asks with a voice of venom. "You would think that of me? That I would take a girl of what ten." "I was ten and two when you asked for a song." Her voice full of anger. "Aye, and I didn't get that song." Through gritted teeth, she snarls "You'll get more than a song if you have touched her. The maester is going to examine her on the morrow." He looks at his hands thinking of her words, the hands that had explored the girls body. "I took her." He mutters. "She liked it as I deflowered her." He feels a slap accross the ruined side of his face.

A spark of anger goes through him. "Stop it, Little Bird." He warns as she slaps him again. He grabs her hand before she can strike him again. "I'm warning you." He hisses as she struggles to free her hand from his grasp. He stands up and glares at her from above. She frees her wrist and flees, he makes no attempt to stop her. "Fuck!" He shouts. Being seen as a raper is something he had never wanted to be seen as, a murderer he could cope with but a raper, he feels sick at the thought. 

Not an hour after Sansa visits him, Arya knocks upon his door. She enters without being welcomed in. "Why would you tell her? You stupid idiot." He looks up at her. "She suspected you had been raped, she looked at me and I told her so. She wanted the maester to examine you, I couldn't let you go through that humiliation, girl." He saw a look of shock pass over his face. "Why would you say it was you? Why not admit someone else took me?" She bites down upon her lip."You're saying I tell them that some bastard took you like some back alley whore? You are a Stark of Winterfell, your father had honour for all the good it did him. You can say that you kept your honour when I took your maidenhead."

He strokes her cheek and kisses her brow just as he did when he had taken her. "I am just a dog." He lets her go and sits back upon the bed. He silently accepts his fate, as she unlaces her breeches. "What are you doing, girl?" She casts them aside and pulls her tunic off revealing those small lovely breasts of hers. "Make me feel good again." It was more of a command than a offer. Sandors cock hardens at the sight of her but he doesn't touch her until she guides his hand to her mound.

She lets put a throaty groan as he rubs her. She becomes wet at his touch as he reaches up with his free hand to pull her in to a kiss. Their lips connect and she pushes her tongue in to his mouth. With his hand on her sex, she moans in to his mouth and wraps her hands around his neck. He pulls his wet fingers from her sex and she moans loudly in to his mouth. He frees his cock from his breeches and he lays back as she guides him in to her. He groans softly as he is in her to the hilt, he thrusts up in to her and she breathes deeply through her nose. He places his hands upon her breasts as she goes up and down, he plays with her.

The door suddenly opens with a bang as Sansa strolls in with a dagger in hand. She stands in horror as Sandor and Arya turn to see her witnessing them fuck like dogs. Sandor lifts Arya off his cock and quickly laces up her breeches. "You fucking animal!" Sansa runs past Arya and goes to kill him. "He didn't rape me. Sansa, he didn't do it. Please stop." Arya pulls Sansa away from him. "A sailor did it, please. He helped me." Sansas beautiful face cracks and she pulls a naked Arya in to a hug. Sandor watches as the two girls cry and hug, he stands quietly and leaves them alone.

He goes to the privy to finish himself, with one hand on the wall and the other around his cock. He can't help but think of the girl who's sweet cunt had been impaled on his cock. She was a small thing but she could still make his blood boil and his cock harden. He moves his hand faster and faster until his seed is dribbling down the wall. Sandor wipes it off the wall with an old rag, he throws it down the privy. He returns to his chambers to find Arya dressed and and sat with Sansa upon the bed.

"I'm sorry, ser." The Little Bird says as he walks in. "T'is fine, Sansa." He moves to Arya, cups her cheek and kisses her brow. "I'm sorry, She Wolf." He turns to Sansa and says "Make sure she is happy. Find her a nice lord to love her." Sansa looks up at him. "I have. He is on his way to Winterfell as we speak." Arya stands up and protests her betrothal. "You are a She Wolf of Winterfell. You are as strong as your lord father, girl. So be as strong as I know you are." He lets go of her cheek and plants a light kiss upon her lips. He puts his sword on his hip and goes to patrol the outer walls.


End file.
